User talk:Kabilan29
Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jurassic Park Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- My Name Is Tom (Talk) 18:25, January 22, 2010 I've got a job for you Hi Kalibon, I think I've got a job for you. It is not the most exciting job but I'll help you to raise your edit number very easy and fast. Take a look at this list: Wanted dinosaur articles. It is a list of dinosaurs and other creatures that appear in the Jurassic Park Series of which no article exists until now. I want you to make a short article, like this, of a couple of these dinosaurs. If you like this job, I'll give ye a more detailed description of what I expect of you. MismeretMonk 09:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey Dude! I used to work here, and I am a bureaucrat here, but I just don't work here any more. ZEM talk to me! 17:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I guess I can make you an admin on Primeval Wiki, if you have any questions, ask me. :) ZEM talk to me! 17:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) wanna become an admin You have 8 edits in this wikia and then you disappear and now you come out of no where and want to become an admin for no reason we've seen your annwer site it's abandoned and how can you be trusted who knows what you will do when you become an admin you even the user Dr. Mollica have more edits than you and so does user THE8PURPLE2 and they aren't even admins yet so please prove to the Park Pedia community why you Kabilan29 should become an admin after all you can edit without being an admin it's not like your gonna make any big changes are you or is that why you want to become to make big changes that will make this wikia look bad. Any please keep editing on behalf the Park Pedia community THE8PURPLE2 07:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey ZEM! Hmmm... I'd like to make you an admin, but as the last guy said, they need you to prove you're a good editor first. I'll talk to the other guy about being so harsh though. ZEM talk to me! 13:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, ZEM is right. MismeretMonk 16:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Kabilan, IF you want to make many edits to prove yourself, but for some reson you don't know what to edit, you can ask me for a job. MismeretMonk 23:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) chillax Chillax mate sorry for being harsh but i didn't mean it like that but i do hope you keep editing because Park Pedia will BIGGER THAN EVERTHE8PURPLE2 11:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) cool so where coolTHE8PURPLE2 11:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Askjurassicpark Hey Kalibon, I've some questions about your and Purple's Askjurassicpark sites, can you discuss it at Purple's talk page? MismeretMonk 10:22, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kalibon, I want to propose something about the JP answer sites. Please come here: Forum:JP answers. MismeretMonk 13:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Kalibon, I'm now the master of your answer site. But still I want to have your opinion. There are TWO answers sites now. I belief: 'The Future is Fusion'. Purple really doesn't want his site to be deleted or absorbed by an other. I have no troubles with my/your wiki being absorbed by Purples site. But if you really don't want it, I won't do it. MismeretMonk 11:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) hey how did you change your logo for your answer site could u tell me i need to change the logo of one of my aswser siteTHE8PURPLE2 00:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks ok thanks THE8PURPLE2 01:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Park Pedia on fb just write Park PediaTHE8PURPLE2 09:45, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Check out my Jurassic Park president page I made its awesome!Dr.Mollica 22:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC)